The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art or suggestions of the prior art, by inclusion in this section.
As servers, computing systems, computing units, server farms, data centers, and the like (collectively referred to as “computer systems”) increase in complexity and computational capabilities, while in some cases, simultaneously decreasing in size over time, heat generation during operation may pose an ever increasing problem. As the temperature associated with such systems increases, computer systems may experience performance degradation. At high enough temperatures, data loss and/or permanent damage to one or more components of the computer systems may occur.
In recent times, computer systems susceptible to heat generation may be coupled to a cooling system to address the heat generation. For example, a cooling system may circulate a heat transfer fluid in close proximity to the computer system in order to dissipate heat generated by the computer system. Conventional cooling systems tend to regulate the amount of flow of the heat transfer fluid to the computer system on a computer system level basis. Hence, even if only a particular component within the computer system is heating up, increased cooling of the computer system as a whole may occur because the flow rate of the heat transfer fluid may be increased only at a system wide level. Moreover, conventional valves included in cooling systems include a number of structures within the area where the heat transfer fluid may flow, thereby serving as obstructions to the fluid flow path and to cause undesirable pressure drops across the valves.